heirusfandomcom-20200214-history
Heidor Roriksung
Heidor Roriksung is a main protagonist of Survivors of Stalvaros: Under Sorquill's Hold. He is a middle-aged Dwarf living with his son Feidor under the Hold around Stalvaros. He uses his survival and military skills in order to provide for his son. After a ghoul attack forces the duo to leave their home, they must brave the dangerous land of Stalvaros as they look for another refuge. Appearance and Personality Heidor is a Dwarven man of forty-nine years. He has brown eyes and a black beard. Atop his head, he is bald. He wears a coat made of bear-fur and well-worn brown boots with wool socks. He enjoys smoking poppyweed from his pipe. Heidor's weapon of choice is a bow, but he also uses a broadsword which he wears upon his back. He has the ability to use magic, but little is known of his powers. So far, we know one of his powers has to do with flame. Heidor is not the most trusting man. He is skeptical of the people around him and the true intentions of things, knowing that life is full of trickery. He cares for his son, Feidor, and that is the most important thing in his life. The death of his wife, Erina, led to him feeling lost and alone in the world. He still goes through times where his longing for his wife alters his mood. Not only does he miss his wife, he misses the liveliness of the Birthing Wood which was now plagued with the Verminik Plague. He does not believe in the use of magic because he has seen how brutally it can be utilized. He wants to hide his powers from his son, but he is belligerent about learning about it. Heidor's main goals are to protect his son and look out for his own best interest. Background Early Life Heidor was born in the Terrawood just outside Stalvaros, in the country of Grandavarr, whose population was that of mostly Terralings. His parents were two Dwarves named Herba and Grefar Roriksung. When he turned six, they moved to the Dwarven country of Stalvaros, specifically in the town of Makols within the Birthing Wood because of racial tensions between Dwarves and Terralings as their opinions on guns were drastically different. Grefar, in accordance to Dwarven law, was serving his term in the Dwarven army. Herba raised Heidor and three other children on her own. Heidor grew to adore his mother but felt a distance from his father whenever he would return from his duties. His father was killed during a battle between the Dwarves and the werewolves that resided in the Bevaar Forest in the 203rd year of the God Era. He was tragically lit aflame by the fires that burnt down the Bevaar Forest as an attempt to rid the land of these beasts. His mother died of grief soon after. At the age of seventeen, Heidor was an orphan with his three brothers. They each joined the service together, stationed at separate places. Service Heidor was forced to serve in the Dwarven military at a young age, with the job of patrolling the borders around Stalvaros. He was mostly a glorified repair-man for the Mechanigolems that did a much better job of patrolling the land than any Dwarf could. He was recognized when he met with a Dwarven man named Aren Zin. He was the Warden of Stalvaros under High King Gilman Umbaril, and was sent to recruit the best men to fight in the potential battle against the Drakiri Legion, for there had been talks of an imminent Drakiri attack on the Dwarves. Aren Zin was recruiting at Heidor's station, and Heidor, being tired of his mechanic job, decided to enlist. Aren Zin was there not only to recruit fighters, but to find people who might hold the hereditary trait that allows them to use Parth. Through various tests, he found out that Heidor was not only able to use Parth, but was seemingly going to be very powerful with it once he trained some. Heidor learned three spells, the most a single mage can learn, and he mastered these quickly. Aren Zin takes special interest in Heidor and helps him become a powerful sorcerer. The Silver Conflict at Silvergrain Cross occurs between the Drakiri Legion and the Dwarven residents. This means war for the Umbaril Empire of Stalvaros and Halber. The Dwarves join the Antonian War alongside the Orcs in order to seek their revenge and to halt the Drakiri invasion on Centria. The Orcs, in a drastic blow to the Dwarves, state that no guns will be allowed in this war. The Dwarves relied on their guns, so this made them weary. Instead, they focused on melee combat and especially the use of magic. Heidor, having learned much in the ways of Parth, served directly under Aren Zin as a general to Gilman Umbaril's empire. Before the Battle of Tan Monsal, the Dwarves fought against the Drakiri Legion at Folksdale, which had been taken over by werewolves but was now Drakiri territory. Using magic and melee weapons only, they defeated the small army of Drakiri that resided at Folksdale. Heidor was in charge of this battle, as a way to show his skill with being a general. He proved himself worthy by this victory, morale among the Dwarves was high, and so the Umbaril Empire would join the Orcs in a battle at Tan Monsal in Ra'logshka. The battle was an utter bloodbath. Heidor witnessed his friends and countrymen be struck down by the Drakiri and their allies. Although this was a victory for the Orcs and the Dwarves, the Umbaril Empire did not feel it was a win. Aren Zin was slain along with most of the other fighters in the battle, so High King Umbaril dropped out of the war. Heidor could not continue to utilize magic after seeing the devastating effects of its powers. Wanting nothing to do with war anymore, Heidor dropped out of the service as general. He moved to the land where he grew up, the Birthing Wood, and built a home there. Soon, he met a woman named Erina and married her. They had a child together named Feidor in the 216th year of the God Era. Verminik Plague Heidor believed Erina to be only mildly ill with a common illness. Soon, she would die. Heidor and Feidor would not contract the disease. In the 218th year of the God Era, before the plague could spread, a mage with the power of barriers created one large enough to encapsulate the entire country of Stalvaros in a dome. The disease was stopped, but the people of Stalvaros suffered greatly. A select few were immune, two of them being Heidor and his son Feidor. They lived together in their cabin, surviving from hunting. Quotes "Do not falter to false information, and question every answer you ever receive. For things are not always as they seem" (Chapter 1). "Words can be said without actual meaning behind them" (Chapter 6). Survivors of Stalvaros Heidor is forced to leave his home in the Birthing Wood when a ghoul invasion overruns their house. He leaves with Category:Characters Category:Major Characters